onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Fruit
Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found throughout the world that, when consumed, provide the eater a special ability, depending on the type and variation of the Fruit itself. With only one notable exception, an individual can only acquire the powers of a single Devil Fruit. While some Devil Fruits only appear in the manga and others only in the anime, most appear in both mediums and play a very important role in the story, serving as a basis for the diverse special abilities and fighting styles of a huge portion of the characters. According to Oda, a "certain professor" will explain the complex mechanisms behind all of the Devil Fruits in the series in the future. About }} .]] Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line), a number of rumors about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction; Nami dismissed them as mere myths until she saw the Bara Bara no Mi in action. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do; this especially applies to people in isolated countries, even within the Grand Line, such as those of Amazon Lily and Wano Country, and even Princess Shirahoshi of Fish-Man Island, as none of them know about Devil Fruits, instead believing the powers bestowed to be curses or sorcery. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to fetch well over 100,000,000 , and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. Of course, individual Fruits each have their differences in price, dependent on the powers bestowed, as the Ope Ope no Mi is worth 5,000,000,000 in the black market. There are more than 100 varieties of Devil Fruit. One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably bad, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. They also seem to stop the eater from gagging them up. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait, which they will soon become aware of; a person who has eaten a Devil Fruit and gained its powers is known as a . The Fruits come in all different shapes and colors, and all Devil Fruits presumably have swirl marks or patterns on them of some kind. The only known exception is the Artificial Devil Fruit made by Vegapunk, which had ring patterns on it. There can be only one of each type of Fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of the Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Despite this, the majority of those who have consumed a Devil Fruit have eaten the entire Fruit, as they are apparently unaware of this fact. Swallowing the Fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect. Peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece, such as Kaku and Kalifa did, also works. After ingesting the Fruit, the powers within affect the eater's Lineage Factor. Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the current generation of the world, including rookie pirate crews, Marine admirals, Shichibukai, and at least three Yonko, Marshall D. Teach, Charlotte Linlin and Kaido. They are common in the Grand Line compared to the other four blues. A typical Grand Line Pirate crew will often center around a captain with a Devil Fruit ability (such as the Bellamy Pirates, the Wapol Pirates, or the Foxy Pirates), while stronger crews and organizations will often contain many Devil Fruit users (such as the Whitebeard Pirates, the Donquixote Pirates, Baroque Works, or the Marines). Two of the Yonko (Blackbeard and Kaido) even take this so far as to go out of their way to gather as many Devil Fruits as possible using their own unique methods. In fact, since entering the Grand Line, nearly every single major opponent that Luffy has faced had a Devil Fruit ability, while in the East Blue he only faced two (not including Alvida, who ate her Devil Fruit later after their encounter). Like many series, One Piece follows the trope that a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes that the user is wearing. Paramecia Fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's shirt will never burst a button when his chest is swollen in Gear Third, Mr. 1's pants become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan Fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after their transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jabra's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia Fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves. Oda explained in a SBS once that if he had done it realistically, the manga would have too much unnecessary nudity. However, some users do not seem to adhere to this, such as Jewelry Bonney and Honey Queen, whose clothes do not change proportionally to their powers. It is implied that this common trait can also be extended drastically, after Devil Fruit powers have been "awakened," where the powers would not only affect a user's clothes but also their surroundings, as demonstrated first by Doflamingo when the Ito Ito no Mi affected everything around him. Some Devil Fruits may also lead to the user being considered a "freak". This is due to some of the abilities considered far too strange or frightening for normal people to accept. In many cases, Devil Fruit users are considered a different race altogether, and with good reason. Since each Devil Fruit user possess a unique ability, they each require different countermeasures to deal with them, outside of their standard weakness to submersion, seastones and Haki. As such, once an unfamiliar Devil Fruit user is identified on the battlefield, the standard approach is to take a step back and experiment different means of attacks on the opponent. Devil Fruit powers are so varied and mysterious, that the powers gained from eating one can serve purposes that may transcend normal limits. Such surprising effects that Donquixote Doflamingo believes he may find one to save Trafalgar Law from the reputably incurable Amber Lead Syndrome, showing that he places more faith in a Devil Fruit of such power than in medical science that failed to find a cure. Identification According to Oda in a SBS, the same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Devil Fruits of the same kind may exist at the same time. Several Devil Fruits have seen their consumers either die or meet unknown fates within the storyline. Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi is still in use despite his death because Blackbeard somehow assimilated the power into himself, while Sabo has eaten Ace's reborn Mera Mera no Mi. There exists a that lists the names and abilities of all the Devil Fruits. However, only a few of them have illustrations, meaning that most Devil Fruits cannot be identified by their shape. For example, the Gomu Gomu no Mi and the Yami Yami no Mi had pictures and could be recognized prior to consumption, whereas the Awa Awa no Mi and the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe did not, and could only be determined by the abilities they granted. One individual known to utilize this book is Blackbeard, who, in his search for the Yami Yami no Mi, memorized its shape from the illustration provided. The Vinsmoke Family also has a copy of the encyclopedia, which Sanji read and became interested in the Suke Suke no Mi. Natural Devil Fruits Artificial Devil Fruits Growth Natural Devil Fruits When a Devil Fruit user dies, their ability is reborn into another similar fruit. Instead of growing from a plant, the ability simply regenerates inside another similar fruit as seen when Smiley "died" and the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl transplanted itself into a nearby apple. Some Devil Fruits retain some form of the transformed fruit: The Bara Bara no Mi resemble a pineapple, the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe resembles a cluster of bananas, the Yami Yami no Mi resembles a bunch of grapes, and the Ito Ito no Mi resembles a pear. Another characteristic of a Devil Fruit's growth is that the stem becomes noticeably curlier than it was when the Fruit was not endowed with the ability. In the anime, and Digitally Colored Manga, it was also shown to change its color. Artificial Devil Fruit SMILE Devil Fruits have been shown to grown on trees, groomed by the Dwarves of the Tontatta Kingdom under the Donquixote Pirates coerce. Unlike regular Devil fruits, the SMILE are seem to be fruits that are transformed over time. Gallery Devil Fruit Powers That Returned Into Circulation :* '''Note': While the Mini Mini no Mi and Gutsu Gutsu no Mi were used by two different users (Blyue and Lily Enstomach ate the Mini Mini no Mi and Lambor Bukini and Bill ate the Gutsu Gutsu no Mi), it is not to be assumed that either had died and that the fruit respawned, as all users and both fruits are non canon.'' Awakening Devil Fruit powers can, in rare occasions, be , increasing the abilities of the user. The details of how a Devil Fruit can be awakened are so far unknown, but the increased abilities have been seen to allow significantly more power, as well as new abilities. The effects of the awakening depend on the type of the Devil Fruit. For Zoan-type powers, awakening grants the users much larger transformations than other Zoan, while also gaining even more physical strength and durability, the latter contributing to a higher recovery rate. The Jailer Beasts of Impel Down are all awakened Zoan users. }} For Paramecia-type powers, it allows the user to change the landscape around them to match the properties of their Devil-Fruit, and to manipulate and deform the landscape through force of will. Donquixote Doflamingo, with the Ito Ito no Mi, is confirmed to have awakened, and has used it to create massive amounts of string to either serve as a shield, pierce opponents with masses of string with highly compressed tips, or to simply trip-up opponents by making the ground unstable, with all but his most powerful attacks not requiring him to move his body unlike his non-awakened attacks; Luffy commented that such a feat makes it appear that it is no longer a mere Paramecia. Similarly, Charlotte Katakuri, with the Mochi Mochi no Mi, has been shown transforming the floor of the Mirror World into mochi, and producing tendrils of mochi in order to catch and restrain a dodging Luffy. The main difference between the effects of awakening and Devil Fruits that have been used to affect surroundings like the Hira Hira no Mi or Suke Suke no Mi is that it does not require direct physical contact to transform the landscape and the user can seemingly manipulate the landscape with their thoughts alone. Non-canonically, Gild Tesoro awakened his Goru Goru no Mi, which instead allows him to create a complex sensory network with the gold he has touched, allowing him to detect any movement within his city of gold. This (non-canonically) shows that each awakened Paramecia may have a different effect on their respective elements, based on how their ability works. Proficiency After consuming a fruit, the user must train themselves to use their new powers and understand their capabilities. For example, Luffy spent years learning how to use his Gomu Gomu no Mi while Califa and Kaku only took hours to get used to their new abilities after consuming their Devil Fruits. Sabo also trains with his Mera Mera no Mi ability at Baltigo days after Doflamingo's downfall, indicating that Sabo is still trying to understand its power. Brook himself takes around 50 years to finally understand the power of his Yomi Yomi no Mi, earning his title of Soul King. The more the users understand their capabilities, the more varieties of techniques the users can utilize, which eventually lead to the awakening itself. Those who cannot harness their Devil Fruit's power well will not be able to utilize their abilities to the fullest. Proficiency also relates to the user's stamina. When exhausted, one cannot used their abilities properly and must rest to regain their strength. After using his monster point, Chopper must rest for at least three hours after the Rumble Ball effect subsided. Luffy's Gear Fourth is also an example as he was exhausted after using it and must rest for at least ten minutes before using it again. Within that time, he cannot use his powers properly. Types of Devil Fruit All Devil Fruit are categorized into three types/classes. Currently of all named fruits, only Tamago's Tama Tama no Mi, which allows him to regenerate from an egg into a chicken, and also two non-canon Devil Fruits have an undetermined class. *'Paramecia' - The most common of the three types, Paramecia-type Devil Fruits offer their users superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other Devil Fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or a body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison. *'Zoan' - The users of Zoan-type Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan Fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but also on prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer than the typical Zoan Fruit, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits). There also exist artificially manufactured Zoan Devil Fruits, fashioned by Vegapunk and Donquixote Doflamingo. While Vegapunk's Fruit was a failure, Doflamingo's Fruits, renamed "SMILEs", were a success. They are manufactured in his factories using Caesar Clown's SAD, and sold to big names of the sea. Kaido of the Yonko even used them to create an army of Devil Fruit users. *'Logia' - The rarest of the three Devil Fruit types, Logia-type Devil Fruits offer their users the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases like smoke and poison gas, energy like fire or lightning, or into a materialization of abstract concepts such as darkness. This can effectively make them intangible, making physical attacks harmlessly go through them, or allow them to be able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element (such as in the case of sand where moisture can be absorbed or lightning where the user can travel through objects like electricity does) and gain the skill to disperse, control, and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Devil Fruit Count :* '''Note': This number includes the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, which was not named or detailed in the manga. It is deemed to be a canon Fruit because Shiki's escape from Impel Down (which involved the Fruit) was mentioned in the manga. :** Note: This number excludes Artificial Devil Fruits.'' Unnamed Devil Fruits Several characters have been shown to either possess unique abilities and/or have been been confirmed to have a Devil Fruit power, but without it being directly named. Paramecia *Eustass Kid's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate magnetic forces. *Jewelry Bonney's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows her to manipulate the age of any person, including herself. *Scratchmen Apoo's unnamed Devil Fruit which allows him to morph body parts into instruments and use music as a weapon. *Urouge's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to convert damage taken into strength, resulting in expanding muscles. *Blamenco's unnamed Devil Fruit which creates pockets in his body that can store things such as a giant hammer. *Sanjuan Wolf's unnamed Devil Fruit that makes him bigger than regular giants. *Kanjuro's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to bring whatever he draws to life. *Tama's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows her to extract edible dango from her cheeks that make any animal that eats them tame and subservient. Zoan *Minotaurus' unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a cow. *Minokoala's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a koala. *Minozebra's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a zebra. *Minorhinoceros's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a rhinoceros. *Onigumo's unnamed Devil Fruit that lets him sprout spider-like arms from his back as well as grow a spider's abdomen. *Dalmatian's unnamed Devil Fruit which allows him to turn into a dalmatian. *Epoida's unnamed type Devil Fruit, which allows him to turn into a caterpillar. *Minochihuahua's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a chihuahua. *Kaido's unnamed Devil Fruit, a Mythical Zoan which allows him to transform into an eastern dragon. Undetermined Class *Laffitte's unnamed Devil Fruit, that allows him to sprout wings and fly. *Vinsmoke Reiju's unnamed Devil Fruit. Reiju was confirmed to have eaten a Devil Fruit in the One Piece Magazine Vol.1, and while she had been shown to have some unique abilities, it is unknown which of those are Devil Fruit powered and which are scientific enhancements. *Karasu's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to turn his body and clothes into a murder of crows. Artificial *Momonosuke's unnamed artificial Devil Fruit, which allows him to transform into an eastern dragon. It was artificially created by Vegapunk, and was said to be a failure. *Sheepshead's unnamed sheep SMILE Devil Fruit that allows him to transform his hands into the horns of a sheep. *Ginrummy's unnamed and unseen SMILE Devil Fruit. Non-Canon *Chiqicheetah's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into a cheetah. *Alpacacino's unnamed Devil Fruit which gave him life and the ability to transform into an alpaca. *All-Hunt Grount's unnamed Devil Fruit that turns his left arm into a monstrously large Gorilla like arm, that has red fur and claws. Strengths and Weaknesses Consequences of Consumption The main attraction of eating a Devil Fruit is the power bestowed upon the user, with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one specific Devil Fruit. More often than not, the benefits and uses bestowed by power far outweight the loss of the ability to swim. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil Fruits that are still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette when consuming one, without knowing what Devil Fruit it may be. With no way of removing the curse, all Devil Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree, from simple activation control to full combat techniques. Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers, others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them. However, due to the lack of information within some societies and cultures, misconceptions on how this power was achieved can lead to manipulation of individuals for that user's own purposes. Side Effects of Devil Fruits With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "become a hammer," in Japanese parlance). Though the terminology is usually referring to the inability to swim a more accurate definition is that the sea water itself is the weakness as opposed to the actual motion of the body to move in the sea which simply becomes impossible once one has consumed a Devil Fruit. Not touching the water itself however will allow the user to go unaffected even if submerged, shown when the Monster Trio used diving gear to reach the sunken St. Briss, and again when the Monster Trio coated themselves in smaller bubbles of Yarukiman Tree Resin bubbles to battle the Kraken. Oda stated in an SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. This includes the white sea surrounding Skypiea. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. This was also shown first when Monkey D. Luffy was in the Dance-Powder induced rain and did not feel his power slipping away, and again when on Zou, the sea water that Zunisha used to shower did not affect him despite being sea water as it was "moving" water. However, it should be noted that when Luffy used Mizu Luffy he was not affected in any way by the water he was holding. Furthermore a Devil Fruit user will not be restricted in the water if he or she is not physically touching the water. Sometimes the power of a Devil Fruit involves water, or at least some state of water, like the bubble power of Kalifa or the ice power of Kuzan. In that case the user will not be weakened by its own state of water but will still be weak against others states of water. Oda also said in an SBS that it is not until a Devil Fruit user has half their body in water that they become immobilized. This is seen with the Gorgon sisters and Luffy in Boa Hancock's bath. Brook was also seen slowly losing his strength as the water levels increased in the floods in Ryugu Palace, demonstrating that being in contact with the sea does not instantly rob their strength unless it reaches a certain level. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they cannot use their Devil Fruit powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the Fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources; e.g., when Luffy was knocked into and sunk to the bottom of the pool at Arlong Park, Genzo and Nojiko dove underwater and stretched his neck so his head would be above water, allowing him to respirate. It should also be noted that although all Devil Fruit users are weak against water, the power itself may still work underwater (for example, Galdino can survive underwater by creating a bowl of wax surrounding him, and the keys he creates can be used to open Seastone handcuffs). Luffy was also shown after the timeskip to be able to use Gear Third underwater but it did greatly reduce the strength of his attacks. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Marines sailing the Grand Line. Additionally, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the fish-men, and some with greater weakness to the sea than normal (such as the Kage Kage no Mi whose zombies are purified with salt) are almost useless against these races. However, the Devil Fruit power will also render a Fish-Man or Merman just as weak in water as it would anyone else, so this advantage is only applied to one that has not consumed a Devil Fruit themselves. One of the greatest dangers created by a Devil Fruit user's weakness to water is the risk of drowning, which opponents can take advantage of this to kill even strong devil fruit users, like Hody Jones tried to do while fighting Luffy underwater by popping the bubbles that protected Luffy both from the surrounding sea and his only source of air. However it should be noted that the risk of dying from drowning only applies to a devil fruit user if cannot breath underwater, as fish-man and merfolk devil fruit users are capable of breathing underwater. Recently, Jack demonstrated an unexplained ability to survive underwater without drowning. However even if a Devil Fruit user can survive underwater without drowning, they will still be rendered unable to move due to their weakness, as shown by Jack who though able to remain alive and conscious underwater was rendered unable to move while submerged. Presumably this would remain true for Fish-Man and Merfolk, as Vander Decken IX required a bubble to move about underwater, even though there was no risk of him drowning due to him being a fish-man. This immobility would also make such users vulnerable underwater dangers such as ocean predators as they would be incapable of defending themselves. Aside from the common weakness of becoming paralyzed in still water that all Devil Fruit users share, there are many powers that also have a further weakness to water, having their abilities dampened or even outright washed away upon contact. Seastone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. How weakened the user's movements become depends on how much physical contact the user has with the Seastone. The Marines use this to their advantage when imprisoning pirates in Impel Down. In addition, all other Devil Fruit users will have their powers nullified when they are grabbed by the user of the Yami Yami no Mi. One rumor, as recounted by Jabra, is that Devil Fruits house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, Blueno contradicted this claim, stating that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Devil Fruits. However, Marshall D Teach was able to obtain and control two different Devil Fruit powers at the same time through an unknown method. Superiority and Unpredictability }} As Crocodile and Lucci stated, the power and potential of the Devil Fruits is mostly dependent on the skill and creativity of the users. Luffy was able to ingeniously devise a wide versatility of rubber enhanced physical attacks and Doflamingo was able to use his string based powers for a variety of devastating offense and sturdy defense. Charlotte Linlin has extended her soul manipulation powers, which is a Paramecia ability, to develop two different forms of elemental manipulation to create a sun and thundercloud, creating fire and lightning similar to two different Logia Devil Fruits, the Mera Mera no Mi and Goro Goro no Mi respectively. List of Confirmed Superiorities Some Devil Fruits of similar powers have been confirmed to be superior over another, though this in no way means that the superior ability user is stronger than that of the inferior's. List of Seen Unpredictability As noted by Crocodile, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison. Research Artificial Devil Fruits Dr. Vegapunk, a Marine scientist, is heavily responsible for the research into the effects of Devil Fruits' and Seastone. His research has also led him to devise a method that allows an inanimate object (such as a gun or a sword) to gain the effects of a Devil Fruit (it has not yet been shown how this is done and this has been only done with Zoan types that transform the weapon into an animal). He also managed to replicate the effects of one Fruit to a certain degree, and has even created a synthesized Devil Fruit, though it was said to be flawed. Caesar Clown stated that he has done numerous experiments on his own Devil Fruit, insinuating that he managed to enhance its power after consumption. He has not yet explained what his research was or how he did it though. He also managed to create his own version of artificial Devil Fruits, whereas Vegapunk failed; these are restricted to the Zoan class, named SMILE. Rumble Balls Tony Tony Chopper, during his six year apprenticeship under Dr. Kureha, created a drug called the "Rumble Ball" that enhances the effects of his Devil Fruit. Thus far he is the only one shown to have consumed it. According to him, the Rumble Ball disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms. It is implied that the "Rumble Ball" will activate when consumed by any Zoan type Devil Fruit user, albeit with different but slightly similar effects. After two years of training and research, Chopper was able to replicate the Rumble Ball's effect without having to consume any at all (except in the case of his Monster Point, which now requires only one and is under his full control). Early One Piece In the original two pilots of One Piece, Luffy's Devil Fruit power, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, was the power of the Gomu Gomu tree that grew once every 50 years and there were no signs that other such powers existed. Translation and Dub Issues Many of the Fruit names come from Japanese onomatopoeia and Japanese vocabulary. In some cases finding a suitable dub or translation name is awkward. Manga and Anime Influences The rumor that Jabra recounted about Devil Fruits housing actual devils is similar to the Hindu belief about belerics; because of this the Hindus of Northern India avoids the trees and will not sit in its shade. However, Beleric fruit is also known for its medicinal properties and is used by Hindu physicians for various ailments. The other part of Jabra's rumor about the fruit's devil tearing out and killing the consumer from within is similar to another Hindu legend, particularly the version in Villivakkam, about two rakshasa brothers: Vatapi would take the shape of a fruit or meat and Ilvala would offer the "food" to innocent mendicants passing by. Vatapi would come out by tearing through the victim's body. However, this failed against Agastya. Trivia *According to Pell, there are five known types of abilities that allow the users to take flight. Currently, thirteen canon fruits have been seen that allow the user to achieve full, independent flight: one Paramecia, (the Guru Guru no Mi), six Zoan (Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon, Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix, Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi, Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Suzumebachi, Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon, and Kaido's unnamed fruit), one SMILE (the Bat), and three Logia (Moku Moku no Mi, Pika Pika no Mi, and Gasu Gasu no Mi), as well as Laffitte's and Karasu's unclassified fruits. **Additionally, there are three non-canon fruits that grant this ability, all of which are Zoan type: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle, Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire, and Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Nue. **The user of the Bara Bara no Mi is capable of partial flight so long as their feet are on the ground. The user of the Beri Beri no Mi is also able to do this, but the full extent has yet to be confirmed. **Some experienced users can utilize their abilities for travel through the air: Robin can sprout her arms to form wings and is able to fly with them for a limited period, Doflamingo can achieve flight with the Ito Ito no Mi by suspending himself from clouds, and Luffy can use Gear Fourth to maneuver in air. Some require the assistance of objects in order to take flight: Fujitora has lifted objects into the air with the Zushi Zushi no Mi, Mont-d'Or is able to use his books in a similar way, and Big Mom is able to animate several objects and grant them the ability to fly. *Marshall D. Teach is the only person to have two Devil Fruit powers at the same time. **Charlotte Brûlée is able to use another Devil Fruit power while mirroring another Devil Fruit user. She has been shown to mimic the Gomu Gomu no Mi and Gasu Gasu no Mi powers. *Certain Devil Fruits are noted to be unique or special, even for their respective classes. Such include the: **Goro Goro no Mi, which has been deemed as one of the few "invincible" Devil Fruits, though Luffy was able to counteract it with his rubbery physiology. **Yami Yami no Mi, which has been claimed to be "unique", even for a Logia. Teach even stated that it was the "true power of the Devil" and is the most evil of all Devil Fruits. **Gura Gura no Mi, which has been called the strongest Paramecia, equal to a Logia. Sengoku stated that it was powerful enough to destroy the world. **Magu Magu no Mi, which is stated to have the highest offensive power of all Devil Fruits. **Ope Ope no Mi, which has been called the "Ultimate Devil Fruit" due to its ability to grant eternal life. **Tama Tama no Mi, which is the only canon named Devil Fruit to not be officially categorized as one of the three types, as it has features from Paramecia, Zoan and Logia. **Mochi Mochi no Mi, which was first introduced as a Logia in the Shonen Jump release, would later be identified in Volume 86 as a "special" Paramecia by Jinbe. *Currently, only three (canon) Devil Fruit users have a Laughter Style based on their respective Devil Fruits: Perona, the user of the Horo Horo no Mi (Horohorohoro); Edward Newgate, the former user of the Gura Gura no Mi (Gurararara); and Streusen, the user of the Kuku Kuku no Mi (Kukuku). **The non-canonical villains, Breed, the user of the Peto Peto no Mi (Petototo) and Mad Treasure, the user of the Jara Jara no Mi (Jararara) also share this trait. SBS *In an SBS question, a reader asked if he could get Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi powers by eating Luffy. Oda answered no, and that he would get food poisoning instead. *Whenever a filler Devil Fruit is going to be used in a filler arc, the writers ask permission to use it from the author, Oda. In an SBS, Oda described the process as "Basically, all that happens is that the anime's scriptwriters come up with powers that they want to use in the story, and I say 'Yeah, that sounds good', or 'No, sorry, I want to use that one in the future'. That's all." References Site Navigation ca:Fruita del Diable de:Teufelsfrucht fr:Fruits du Démon he: פרי שטן id:Buah Iblis it:Frutti del diavolo ja:悪魔の実 pl:Diabelskie Owoce pt-br:Akuma No Mi ru:Дьявольский плод id:Buah Iblis zh:惡魔果實 Category:Devil Fruits